


Red Wine, Morning Bread

by A_Professional_Protagonist



Series: HTTYD Shorts [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Professional_Protagonist/pseuds/A_Professional_Protagonist
Summary: Two ridiculously fluffy Hiccstrid scenes set over a decade apart.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: HTTYD Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633915
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	Red Wine, Morning Bread

**Hiccstrid are so much my OTP that they got me into fanfiction. Here is some ridiculously fluffy fluff for Valentine’s Day and Hiccstrid week.**

*****

Inspired by this poem, cause I’m a sucker for short poems that hit the feels.

A Decade

When you came, you were like red wine and honey,  
And the taste of you burnt my mouth with its sweetness.  
Now you are like morning bread,  
Smooth and pleasant.  
I hardly taste you at all for I know your savour,  
But I am completely nourished.

Amy Lowell, 1919

*****

Astrid sat on the edge of the landing platform, watching the last hints of light disappear under the horizon. Or rather she was staring at the horizon to avoid looking at Hiccup, because even though they’d kissed and his arm was around her shoulders and hers was around his waist, she had no idea what to do next. 

The whole blindness episode had escalated things between them. Her injury and sudden vulnerability led him to admit his feelings and almost kiss her, only to be interrupted by a dragon. (Of course) After she’d recovered, she’d pushed him on it. He’d finally made his move and kissed her.

Such a small kiss. He had placed his lips upon hers quite tenderly, sweetly, chastely even. And yet her heart was racing. It was different than all the times she'd kissed him. They were older. And he’d admitted to thinking about it a lot. (How had she not realized he thought about kissing her?) And it came on the heels of everything they’d said in the last few days. (There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Oh Freyja, she was done.) And it was **him** kissing her. It meant more than the quick pecks she’d given him. Her lips, her entire body even, tingled with lingering sensation and anticipation. She was terrified and excited. She wanted to run away and pull him close again all at the same time.

She shivered against him.

“It’s getting cold.” Hiccup whispered. “Should we go inside?”

She nodded, even though it wasn’t really the chill that had caused her to shiver.

They stood and Hiccup turned to go into the stables. Astrid took his hand and pulled softly. Without a word, not because she was that smooth, but because she still couldn’t articulate what she wanted, she started to walk the path to her hut. Hiccup stumbled once at the change of direction, then fell into step beside her. Trembling with a potent mix of anticipation and excitement and nerves, she opened the door to her hut and walked in. Hiccup hesitated at the doorway, but she pulled softly on his hand again.

Astrid finally found some words. “I want to kiss you some more.” She smiled up at him shyly, uncharacteristically unsure of herself. 

He grinned, big and goofy and melting her heart. 

He walked into the hut to take both her hands in his. They stood there for a moment, holding hands and smiling stupidly at each other.

“Well…” he said softly.

“Well, what?” She echoed.

He smirked, the earlier kiss and her words giving him some confidence. “I thought you wanted to kiss me.”

“I do.”

“So why don’t you?” 

He was teasing her, the arrogant little, ok tall now, ass. Astrid punched him in the shoulder. He jerked his hands away from hers to rub it, frowning and unsure of himself again. 

Astrid’s hand moved swiftly behind his head, pulling him down into a kiss. Deeper this time, lips parted slightly to enfold his. His hands came to her waist, pulling her closer. Her free hand came to his hip. Astrid’s lips felt hot, burning at the rush of new sensation. Wanting more. That burning was spreading to other parts as her body pressed close to his. A surge of bravery and desire led her hand on his hip to slowly work around to his back, driftly down until it lightly cupped his very firm backside. A backside she had been admiring for… well years to be honest. Ever since she had started to notice the very pleasant effects puberty and dragon riding had on Hiccup. She curled her fingers, enjoying the firm muscle in her palm.

Hiccup broke the kiss to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "Are you getting handsy?"

"Maybe?" She was blushing, not sure if she should be embarrassed, terrified she’d offended him. “Is that ok?”

“I like it.” He grinned at her … smugly?

And he was kissing her again, sweet and burning and intoxicating and she never wanted to stop.

*****

Astrid woke slowly with the morning sun warm on her face. 

Which was a rather odd occurrence. Usually, she woke up to a small human crashing into her room like a quaken. Usually it happened at a time that could only questionably be referred to as morning. 

Yet here she was. Morning sun on her face. Waking at her own pace. Quiet, save for the soft breathing of her husband. 

She’d been dreaming about that husband and the first time they’d really kissed. Touching her lips, she couldn’t help but smile at the memory. It had been awkward and thrilling and oh so wonderfully sweet. And over a decade ago.

Astrid rolled over and pressed her body against Hiccup’s back, throwing one arm across his bare chest. Her face burrowed into his neck, savoring his scent. Faint wood smoke with a bit of sweat, but not sour. So familiar, so like home, so hers. It was something she barely noticed anymore, so accustomed to his presence. But here, in this rare peaceful morning, she was overcome by gratitude that he was her partner. They had seen so much struggle and sorrow and triumph and joy together. 

She couldn’t resist planting a few gentle kisses along his neck and shoulder as her fingers caressed the light hair on his chest. He stirred a bit at her movement and pressed himself against her. Encouraged, she kissed and touched him with more fervor until he rolled to face her. His lips sought hers in a smooth, pleasant kiss. It was a kiss they’d shared thousands of times, and yet felt no less wonderful for its familiarity. Their lips moved effortlessly together, each anticipating the other’s moves. She no longer felt the intense burning and dizzy anticipation of their first kisses. It was now a slow building warmth, confident and comforting, but still passionate and satisfying.

“Good morning” Hiccup pressed his forehead against hers.

“Good morning indeed,” Astrid smiled and leaned into kiss him with increasing passion. 

Her hand wandered down his back to the waistband of his sleep pants. She had once told him that she would never sleep in clothes with him, but sleep clothes were a concession one had to make when small humans were known to arrive in one’s bed without warning.

With a little smirk, she dove her hand into the pants to grab at his firm backside, maybe not as firm as it had been a decade before when he rode a dragon all day, but pleasantly firm still.

“Milady!” Hiccup gasped with faked indignation. 

“What? You like it when I’m handsy.” She squeezed and pulled his hips close to hers.

“I do, but you know what happens when you get handsy in the morning.” His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. “The kids wake up. They can sense it.”

And, as if on cue, two sets of rapid footsteps sounded on the stairs. But instead of busting into their parents’ bedroom, they ran right past and into the kitchen.

Taking the slight reprieve she’d been given, Astrid kissed her husband deeply once again.

“Mo-om! Zephyr says I can’t have any of the berries!” Nuffink whined from the kitchen.

“Da-ad! I picked them! They’re mine!” Zephyr asserted.

“See. I blame your hands for this.” Hiccup winked at Astrid as he rolled out of the bed. Slipping on his tunic, he paused at the door. He gave her a long wistful look. “We’ll continue this tonight.”

Astrid stretched out in the bed, enjoying a few more moments of peace and feeling grateful for an amazing husband who rolled right out of bed to handle sibling squabbles.

Hiccup’s voice sounded from the kitchen. “No fighting over the berries. Or I’ll eat them all.”

“Da-ad!!!!!” The kids whined in unison. She heard thumps and grunts from the kids, knowing that Hiccup must be holding the bowl high above their heads as they jumped to reach it.

Astrid grinned. Gods, did she love that man.

**Constructive criticism welcome, comments make my day!**


End file.
